The invention relates to a rail-guided climbing system with climbing rails guided in climbing brackets which are integrated in a scaffolding unit, wherein the rail guided climbing system can be used as a climbing formwork.
Such a climbing formwork has been known through the climbing formwork GCS of the Doka Schalungstechnik GmbH.
The known climbing formwork GCS can be used on the construction as a guided crane climbing system. In a repositioning of the climbing formwork on the construction with a crane, the formwork and the scaffolding remain on the building. The overall unit comprising a formwork, a scaffolding and climbing rails is repositioned. Gravitational handles are integrated in the climbing rails, which lock into hinged brackets, wherein the hinged brackets are rigidly fixed on the construction. The known climbing rails are formed as flexural-resistant, integral climbing rails.
From FR 24 87 892 A a climbing system is known, particularly for a climbing scaffold. Anchorages are provided along a concrete wall in regular intervals. A support serving as a climbing rail is firmly connected at its upper end to a rail and held by means thereof in two anchorages. A lifting cylinder is provided at the lower end of the support, the piston of which is firmly connected to a brace. By means of the brace, the bracket supports itself on a brace console fixed in a lower anchorage. This is slideably arranged on a bar by means of a joint provided at the free end of the bracket. The bar is fastened on the brace console and vertically oriented towards the wall. Through a displacement of the joint on the bar, the angle of the brace can be adjusted in relation to the wall.
The object of the invention is to provide a rail-guided climbing system that is simple and versatile in application and may also be used as a self-climbing system.
The object is solved according to the invention in that each climbing rail comprises climbing rail sections which are connected with one another at their adjacent ends by means of a joint provided between a first and a second climbing bracket or in the region of a third climbing bracket, that the free end of the climbing rail may be inserted in a climbing bracket rigidly fixed on the construction and that the climbing rail sections adjacent to the joint can be adjusted in their angular position to one another via the joint by means of an adjustor device.